


Lightning Bolts and Wings

by cakeengland



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, F/M, Idk their ship name, Mentions of Percabeth, Reincarnation, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, it was gonna be pure angst and then it wasn't, mentions of Solangelo, mentions of frazel, mentions of piper and jason, there's a nod to silena and beckondorf in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeengland/pseuds/cakeengland
Summary: Thalia sees her friends in their happy relationships, their soulmarks glowing. It makes her think of her own lost soulmate, and her monochrome soulmark.





	Lightning Bolts and Wings

Thalia was happy for Annabeth and Percy. Really, she was. It didn’t take a child of Athena to see how perfectly matched they were; even the Fates had agreed. The way Poseidon’s trident would glow on Annabeth’s right forearm when they hugged each other was proof enough, and although she couldn’t see Percy’s soulmark–Athena’s owl on his right hip, or so said Annabeth–she knew it had to be glowing as well.

At the same time, it caused the sadness and longing she felt whenever she looked at her own soulmark to increase tenfold. Hermes’ wing was printed on the underside of her left wrist, and she remembered a time that it would burst with vibrant colours, and glow just like theirs. Now, it had faded to monochrome, a miserable and painful echo of a time she would never get back.

She remembered the first time she’d looked at her soulmark once she’d become her human self again. She already knew that Luke had betrayed them all, but that didn’t make it hurt any less to see how the colours of her soulmark had started to fade. She’d entertained the thoughts of going after Luke herself, thinking that maybe if she could just briefly touch him, even in battle, the momentary glow of the lightning bolt marked on his right upper arm could pull him up from the dark abyss he’d fallen into.

Even now, Thalia wished she’d followed her selfish and desperate whims. Would it have made a difference, in the face of the Great Prophecy? Probably not. But she would have tried, and she figured that would be better than this, sitting alone while wondering bitterly if things could have been different.

(Thalia’s always known she didn’t like the feeling of failure. This time, it’s different.)

She’s surrounded by colourful soulmarks, too, hears about them even if she doesn’t always see them in person. The sun across Nico’s chest. The skull on the right side of Will’s neck. Frank has a skull too, between his shoulder blades. A shield rests on the outside of Hazel’s left thigh. Aphrodite’s rose on Jason’s left wrist, and the all-too-familiar lightning bolt resting just above Piper’s left hip bone.

(She would never tell Piper, but her soulmark is the most painful.)

She’s visiting camp one day, idly clicking a pen when a new camper approaches her. Looking up, she sees that it’s the new Hermes kid that arrived earlier in the day, accompanied by a pair of soulmates, a daughter of Aphrodite and a son of Hephaestus.

She tries not to think about his bright blond hair, or his painfully blue eyes.

“Thalia, right?”

As her name fell from the boy’s lips, Thalia felt a strange tingling on the underside of her wrist. Blinking, she looked down at her soulmark, and felt everything grind to a halt for a moment as she processed what she saw.

Her soulmark was vibrant again, no longer faded like an ancient battle scar.

She looked back up at the boy, still waiting for her response. Now that she looked closer, she could see a jagged, vibrant yellow poking out from underneath his right sleeve. Her father’s lightning bolt.

It took everything Thalia had to not cry then and there–from joy or sadness or relief, she didn’t know. Instead, she smiled, extending her hand.

“That’s right. And you are?”

**Author's Note:**

> This might get a continuation idk ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ my tumblr's cakeengland if you wanna come chat


End file.
